Hana and Kana a love for ever
by Hana to Kana
Summary: Dedicada a HanaMiu en su cumpleaños. ItaOoc y SasuOoc, si no les gusta no la lean. Feliz cumpleaños Hana-hime.


**Hana to Kana.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Hana.**

¿Sabes?, la verdad no sé si algún día llegue a conocerte o si seamos amigas por muchos años pero ahora eres una de las personas más importante para mí, digo... eres muy importante, eres mí Hime. ^^U

Como no vivimos en el mismo lugar, como aún somos menores y no podemos viajar solas xD entonces empecé a preparar este regalo para ti, en realidad me siento ansiosa ya que no sé si esté bien pero me esforcé por hacerlo de tu agrado.

**21 de Febrero de 2013.**_Estoy sin Internet, así que en mis momentos libres trabajaré en este fic espero y te guste ^^. No tengo una idea clara por lo que estaré borrando constantemente, perdona por ello._

**15 de Marzo de 2013. **_De nuevo sin internet, volveré a recomenzar la historia, así que espero te guste, me confundo, no sé cómo hacerla pero encontraré la manera._

**8 de Abril de 2013.**_ Estoy feliz, tenía miedo de que no recordaras mi cumpleaños y que no le dieras importancia pero... me diste un oneshot, uno muy bonito, SasuHina mi pareja preferida... gracias._

**14 de Mayo de 2013. **_Sin internet, había olvidado que tenía esta historia guardada, lo siento. Es de madrugada, me asustarán pero aun así trabajaré en el fic. ¿Sabes que te quiero?, ¡Pues te quiero tonta!_

**4 de Junio de 2013.**_ Estoy hablando contigo, me cuentas sobre que tu vida es monótona y necesitas salir de la rutina. ¿Sabes?, a veces yo también me siento así, pero, cuando hablo contigo todos esos pensamientos se van, Hana-hime me escucha y me hace feliz aunque sólo sea por momentos. :'3_

**10 de Junio de 2013. **_Se acerca tu cumpleaños, eso me preocupa ya que no llevo mucho de lo que quiero escribir, no me salen las palabras y se me hace complicado por el tiempo. Suspiro un poco ansiosa, hoy es festivo y aunque haya reunión familiar dedicaré por lo menos una hora a escribir... quiero que sea especial y te guste._

**14 de Junio de 2013. **_Estoy nerviosa, no hablo mucho contigo y no he podido adelantar mucho la historia, perdona si no la subo a tiempo... es de madrugada, en realidad son las 12 de la noche así que el sueño pronto me vencerá... sólo un poco, quiero terminar la historia a tiempo... eso te haría feliz ¿No?_

**17 de Junio de 2013. **_Pues, supongo que llegué a la mitad, alargo mucho la historia por lo que trataré de ser breve y mostrar lo principal. "El romance de Itachi y Hana", lindo ¿No?, ¡Sonrójate! xD._

**19 de Junio de 2013. **_¡Por fin!, desde la tarde estuve escribiendo, creí que no lo terminaría pero aquí está. ¿Sabes?, me siento un poco triste, te pregunté por un apellido para el pers__onaje pero no te dije que era para esta historia sino para otra, creo que te enojaste ya que tienes el proyecto para mañana y eso te tenía estresada. _

_Perdóname Hana, es que en verdad quiero que sea especial para ti, en verdad quiero verte o bueno saber que te hizo feliz, me he esforzado por escribirlo para tenerlo a tiempo._

_Ahora sólo debo esperar a tu cumpleaños, mi internet ahora no sirve bien por lo que ruego que sirva para esa fecha._

_Te contaré un poco, la inspiración nació de Nana, ¿recuerdas?, tu eres mi Hachi y yo Nana, la verdad me parece que se parecen ya que ambas son chicas lindas, graciosas, positivas, grandiosas. Me gustó la idea de escribirte una historia, pensaba hacerla más larga pero eso sería demasiado, no es que no lo merezcas pero mi inspiración es limitada. Ahora, empezaré a escribir un ItaHina para ti ya que tú hiciste un SasuHina para mí, ¡Me gustó mucho!, fue lindo._

_No te burles si a veces no parece coherente la historia xD a veces se me queman las neuronas -.- y me duele la espalda e.e ¡Ni si quiera me he bañado!, ¡Jajajajajaj!, pero... aun así tenía como meta terminarlo, ahora sólo debo arreglar algunos detalles y quedará listo para subir._

* * *

**Todos tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad si tienes el coraje de perseguirlos. –Walt Disney**

**Una persona no se da cuenta de que es importante hasta que se lo demuestran. A veces alejo a las personas de mí por no ser herida, por no querer abrirme a ellas pero, desde que una chica me dejó un mensaje y empezamos a hablar por chat se ganó mi confianza y cariño, se hizo importante para mí, se volvió parte de mi vida.**

**¿Lo recuerdas?**

**"Toma mi mano y camina a mi lado. No pretendo dejarte puesto que quiero tenerte cerca todo el tiempo, puede que la lejanía sea nuestro impedimento pero es una promesa invisible de que eres primero, cada día te pensaré, y recordaré que estás ahí para mí y yo para ti."**

**I love you, Hana-Hime**

* * *

**Hana and Kana a love for ever.**

Itachi, Uchiha Itachi era el hombre que todos querían ser, el que todas querían tener y por quien toda persona quería hacer hasta lo imposible por ser si quiera mirados por él.

Se podría decir que era el hombre perfecto. Alto, grandioso físico, de un apuesto único y como todos le denominaban un genio.

Itachi estaba seguro de algo y eso era que él nunca se enamoraría, por lo menos no ahora. Además se encontraba demasiado ocupado con el programa de becas que llevaba a cabo para que muchos jóvenes de distintos países tuvieran la oportunidad de formarse allí, en Konoha.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ambas suspiraron.

Eso de cambiarse ciudad no fue una gran idea. Ahora ambas estaban juntas como siempre lo soñaron pero la vida en una nueva ciudad era agotadora.

Pero, ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

Hana era un joven de 18 años, estatura media, piel pálida pero un poco bronceada que contrastaba con aquellos largos cabellos castaños.

Optimista, amigable, tierna. En ella existían bastantes valores que resaltaban.

Para Kana ella era perfecta.

¿Quién es Kana?, Kana se puede decir es amiga de Hana, o más que eso.

Estatura alta, piel pálida contrastada con sus oscuros cabellos. A diferencia de Hana ella siempre traía un corte de cabello más corto, de ojos claros y una mirada a veces no tan amigable.

No tan optimista, un poco asocial, y se podría decir hasta odiosa.

Kana poseía una debilidad y esa era tener a Hana cerca. Cada vez que Hana estaba cerca la personalidad un poco tosca de Kana se convertía haciéndola parecer un tierno gatito.

En fin, ambas estaban en una nueva ciudad para estudiar.

Y aunque ambas se encontraban en su nuevo apartamento, felices, organizando sus habitaciones y soñando con que sería el mejor año de sus vidas alguien se dirigía hacia su puerta no tan feliz.

Toc, toc.

Fue el sonido que les alertó, Hana quien se encontraba más cerca decidió atender.

- ¿Buenas? - Al abrir se quedó pasmada, frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más apuesto que alguna vez haya podido ver.

Se puede decir que estaba embelesada con tal imagen.

Alto, moreno, un rostro maduro pero a la vez joven. ¡Dios!, ¡Ese hombre era perfecto!

- Soy Uchiha Itachi, ¿Ustedes son las extranjeras que recién se mudaron? *_Are you guys the foreigners who just moved?*_- El hombre le habló en Ingles interrogante de si sabía o no el idioma.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, sí, pase por favor *_yes, please pass*_. - El hombre asintió satisfecho al ver a una joven hablar en tan perfecto idioma.

- Nuestro país les da la bienvenida, de hoy en adelante estaré encargado de ustedes dos las becadas de Colombia._*Our country welcomes, from now on I will be in charge of you two woodcocks of Colombia*_ - Señaló el moreno notando como aparecía la otra extranjera de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Kana, en su idioma natal.

- El algo así como nuestro tutor. - Susurró Hana.

- ¿Español? _*Spanish?*_ - Preguntó el hombre. Ambas asintieron. - De acuerdo. *_All right*- _El moreno carraspeo. - Ustedes son... Hana Miu y Kana Shiroino, ¿No? - Las chicas asintieron un poco extrañadas.

- Kana. - Se presentó la morena.

- Soy Hana, gusto en conocerlo. - Se presentó ella.

El hombre asintió.

- Espero su estadía sea de su agrado. - Dijo él.

Luego apareció un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Desea tomar algo? - Preguntó Hana. Siempre tan atenta.

- Agua estaría bien. - La castaña asintió desapareciendo al instante.

Solo estaban ambos morenos, el silencio era incómodo y la verdad ninguno tenía la intención de hablar.

En definitiva incompatibles.

- Kana. - La morena atendió al llamado.

- Hana aún no hemos terminado de arreglar. - Susurró la morena.

- Aquí tiene. - Entregó el agua. - Nos disculpamos por el desorden, aún no hemos terminado de arreglar el apartamento ni conocer el lugar.

El hombre asintió.

- De conocer el lugar me encargo yo, primero deben saber sobre los horarios de estudio, las comidas y...

- ¿Comidas? - Preguntaron ambas al unísono.

No evitaron reír, ¿Que solo habían escuchado comida?

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó la castaña.

- ¿Usted es nuestro tutor o solo ha venido a darnos la bienvenida? - Preguntó la morena.

- Se puede decir que soy… su tutor, en cuanto a conocer el lugar hay alguien que les ayudará. - Ambas asintieron.

El sonido de un teléfono se dejó escuchar.

De inmediato el moreno atendió el llamado alejándose de ambas chicas.

- ¿No crees que es lindo? - Susurró la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Lo es pero... es muy serio. - Soltó un poco disgustada.

Hana no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Y tú no eres seria? - Un puchero por parte de su Kana se dejó ver. Ambas sonrieron. - Me gusta. - Susurró.

- ¿Qué? - Soltó la morena. - No, no, no y no. ¡Nada de eso Hana! - Reprochó. - Es mayor, míralo además... no te comparto. - Susurró esta sonrojada.

Hana sonrió.

- Sólo digo que me gusta, además yo tampoco te comparto. - Ambas se sonrieron.

Amaban estar juntas.

El moreno las miró interesado. La forma en la que se trataban decía que tenían una buena amistad, le pareció interesante el cómo la morena reía cuando estaba cerca de la castaña.

_Y a mí me ignora. _Pensó divertido. Luego, su atención se tornó en la castaña quien sólo sonreía como un sol, contagiándole una leve sonrisa a él también.

_Algo me dice que estas dos chicas serán interesantes._

**.**

* * *

**.**

- ¡Estoy muerta! - Soltó la castaña mientras se lanzaba al cómodo sillón de la sala. Se la habían pasado limpiado y ordenando el apartamento todo el día, además, el acostumbrarse a una nueva ciudad y sus espacios era realmente difícil.

¡Los cuatros eran pequeños!, ¿Cómo guardaría sus cosas?, no había espacio allí.

Y su acompañante no era la excepción, esta se encontraba acostada en el suelo puesto que se le hacía más cómodo estar allí. Tenía bastante calor.

- ¿Entonces mañana tenemos que salir? - Preguntó de la nada la morena.

- Sí, Itachi-sama dijo que nos llevaría al lugar donde serán nuestras clases. - La morena suspiró. - Es lindo.

- ¡Deja eso! - Gruñó. - No es cosa del otro mundo. - Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la castaña.

- Hay muchos chicos lindos Kana.

- Los hombres son tan molestos. - Masculló bajo dejando escapar risas en la castaña.

Es cierto. Los hombres son complicados, y molestos tanto como las mujeres pero eso es lo que los hacen interesantes, ¿No?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Como habían previsto se encontraban a la hora exacta en la entrada del pequeño edificio al que se mudaron. Aunque claro, si por se encontraban se querría decir a una sonriente Hana con buen entusiasmo mañanero y deseos de desayunar y a una adormilada Kana maldiciendo a quien colocó la hora de levantarse tan temprano esperaban pacientes a su tutor.

Un auto aparcó frente a ellas. De éste se bajó una belleza o bueno eso pensaron ambas.

- Itachi mandó por ustedes. - Una voz ronca se dejó escuchar. Ambas suspiraron.

- Llévame donde quieras. - Susurró Kana. Hana sonrió divertida.

- Compórtate. - Reprendió bajo. - Soy Hana, mucho gusto. - El joven solo asintió. - Preséntate... - Susurró viendo como su acompañante no decía palabra alguna.

- Kana. - Un nuevo asentimiento fue lo que recibieron por parte del moreno. Él las observó por un momento.

- Sasuke. - Dijo él. Ambas suspiraron, vaya voz de actor la que tenía.

- Así le pondré a mis hijos... digo, mis sobrinos. - Hana quería reír, Kana quien decía no enamorarse estaba que chorreaba babas por ese apuesto moreno, siendo sincera era lindo pero nada comparado con el hombre de la noche anterior ¡Ése sí que era un hombre!

- ¿Dónde está Itachi-sama? - El chico se montó de nuevo al auto.

- Está en el instituto. Suban, debo llevarlas con él. - Como buenas niñas que eran se subieron al auto aunque claro, Kana fue arrastrada por Hana. Aún seguía en su fase de "Es amor a primera vista" o algo por el estilo.

Arrancaron.

El chico manejaba como loco y hasta tuvieron que abrazarse la una a la otra y diciéndose cosas como "Te extrañaré", y "Yo me comí la última galleta" disfrutaron del grato viaje, tanto que al llegar prometieron no acercarse al auto de ese chico, no, el lugar era caracterizado por sus vías de metros, ¿Por qué no utilizarlos?, eran baratos y no colocaban en riesgo su corazón.

En fin, al bajarse del auto viendo lucecitas y sin muy buen equilibrio divisaron el que sería su instituto de clases allí y también a su tutor.

Ambas sonrieron.

- Itachi-sama. - El aludido miró a la castaña mientras una sonrisa amable surcaba sus labios.

- ¿Cómo está Hana-san? - El sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven no se dejó esperar, ¿Hana?, ¡Pero así sólo la llamaba Kana!, no muchos le decían Hana aunque… se oía tan bien u nombre de los labios de ese moreno.

- B-Bien y usted. - El moreno asintió.

- Gracias por traerlas, Sasuke. - El moreno tras las muchachas asintió. - Kana-san. - La chica le miró. - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Casi muero pero valió la pena. - Hana sonrió divertida, ¿Acaso estaba admitiendo que le interesaba el moreno? - Maestro, ¿Éste es nuestro instituto? - El moreno asintió. - ¿Usted es maestro? - El moreno negó. - ¿Entonces?

- Creo que no me he presentado, como les dije soy Uchiha Itachi, soy el director de este instituto y fundador del programa de becas extranjeras. Él es Sasuke, mi hermano menor, él es maestro.

Un shock golpeó a ambas jóvenes.

¿Director...?

¿Maestro...?

- ¡¿Eh?! - Gritaron ambas a la vez. ¿Qué tan viejos estaban?

- Tengo 28 años, Sasuke tiene 24. - Miraron con espanto al moreno que sonreía un poco divertido por la situación.

¿Cómo carajos sabía lo que estaban pensando?

- ¿Qué clase de brujería practica? - Preguntó Kana.

El moreno la miró sorprendido.

- ¡Kana! - Reprendió. - L-Lo siento Itachi-sama es que Kana... ¡No puede quedarse callada! - Gruñó en reproche a la joven.

Ésta solo masculló por lo bajo.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó.

- No hay problema. Sasuke, ¿Les muestras el lugar? - El moreno asintió de mala gana. - Hana-san, ¿Vendría conmigo un momento?, adelántense, luego los alcanzaremos.

Los dos morenos asintieron.

Al ver como ese par se iba el silencio reinó entre ambos.

- Hana-san.

- ¿S-Sí? - Dios se sentía tonta pero es que ese director era tan jodidamente apuesto y se veía tan joven que sentía las mejillas calientes.

- ¿Le gustaría...?, bueno a usted y Kana-san, ¿Ir por algo a una cafetería? - La chica le miró con sorpresa, ¿La estaba invitando a desayunar?, bueno, a ella y Kana.

- Sí. - No tardó en responder dejando aliviado al moreno, él era demasiado mayor pero sus alumnas le daban curiosidad además solo serían eso, alumnas ¿No?

- Me alegra que aceptara, entonces, ¿Vamos? - La castaña asintió muy animada mientras caminaba junto a quien era su director, que sorpresa ¿No?, hasta parecía modelo y no le había puesto más de 24 años, suspiró, la edad era lo de menos.

Hana miró a su alrededor, las instalaciones era amplias y muy bonitas. - Itachi-sama... ¿Por qué creó un programa de becas? - El moreno mayor le miró. - Di-Digo... - Se sonrojó. Que entrometida.

- A mi parecer la oportunidad de estudiar es un regalo que todo adolescente debería obtener, quiero que no sólo los de mi país tengan acceso a eso por lo que fundé un instituto para becados.

La castaña sonrió.

- Que gran persona. - Susurró. - Estoy feliz de poder estudiar aquí, con Kana, y con usted como director Itachi-sama. - El moreno sonrió.

- Me alegra. - Después de una que otra sonrisa y las caras de sorpresa de Hana por los clubes y las clases de ése instituto al fin alcanzaron a los dos morenos que yacían esperando en la sala de maestros.

- ¿Por qué tardaron? - Preguntó la morena. Hana la miró.

- Itachi-sama nos invitó a desayunar. - La morena miró al mayor.

- Ese viejo... pedófilo. - Gruñó.

- ¡Kana! - Reprendió la castaña, lo menos que querían es que las escucharan y ganarse un buen problema por la falta de respeto. - Y tú... ¿Qué pasa con tu amado? - La morena sonrió.

- Es tan amargado que me aburre. - Soltó divertida.

- Empezamos a conocernos bien, Shiroino. - Auchs, al parecer la morena había hablado demasiado fuerte ya que el moreno, Sasuke, estaba detrás de Hana con una sonrisa socarrona y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Kana tragó grueso.

- Tengo nombre, no me gusta que me llamen así. - El moreno levantó una ceja.

- Shiroino.

La morena frunció el ceño.

- Kana... tranquila, no seas grosera con Sasuke-sensei.

- Pero... ¡Hana! - La morena se pegó a la castaña haciéndole señas de que él era quien la molestaba.

La castaña sonrió.

- Perdónala Sasuke-sensei, ella a veces es un poco inmadura. - El moreno asintió.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos a desayunar? - Preguntó Itachi un poco divertido ante esa extraña actitud.

- Nos encantaría. - Respondió Hana mientras abrazaba a Kana.

- Supongo... - Susurró ésta.

- Yo manejo. - Respondió el moreno menor.

- ¡NO! - Gritaron ambas chicas a la vez. Los morenos las vieron interrogantes. - Es que...

- ¡Sería bueno caminar!, ¡Me gustaría conocer un poco la ciudad!

- Y él parece un psicópata cuando maneja. - Señaló la morena disgustada.

Itachi sonrió. - Entonces, conduciré yo. - Trató de poner tregua y ayudar a la castaña, era obvio que esos dos morenos empezaban a quererse aunque bueno, sus demostraciones de cariño no eran muy amorosas.

La castaña sonrió.

- Es tan amable. - Susurró viendo al moreno mayor sonreír levemente mientras su hermano le colocaba alguna queja.

Suspiró. Ese hombre era perfecto.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- ¡Estaba delicioso! - Soltó extasiada la castaña después de haber probado unos deliciosos bollos rellenos de carne y tomar un poco de té, al terminar decidieron volver al apartamento de las adolescentes. - Gracias, Itachi-sama. - El moreno a su lado sonrió levemente.

- No es nada, Hana-san. - La castaña sonrió emocionada, se supone que en Japón las personas eran muy respetuosas pero el que el moreno la llamara por su nombre le agradaba. _Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería que me dijera "Hana-chan"?, ¿O Hana?, ¡Ah!, ¡Sería grandioso!_

De solo pensar en ello sonrió como tonta.

- Por fin comimos algo preparado, desde el viaje llevamos comiendo empaquetados e instantáneos son buenos pero me tienen harta. - La castaña asintió ante el comentario de Kana. - Estaba bueno.

- Hmp. - Bufó el menor de los Uchiha, mientras se acercaban a su auto. - Yo conduzco.

Las chicas de nuevo lo miraron con horror.

- Acabamos de desayunar. - Se quejó la morena.

- Sasuke-sensei, yo creo que caminar...

- Hmp. Entonces, caminen. - Gruñó mientras se dirigía al auto, abrió la puerta del piloto y se subió.

- ¿Se enojó? - Preguntaron ambas en un susurro. - ¡Mierda! - Soltaron ambas mientras corrían hasta el auto.

- Cambiando de opinión, ¿Podemos subir Sasuke-sensei? - Preguntó la castaña mientras asomaba su rostro al lado donde se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha.

- Tsk, a ustedes nadie las entiende. - Gruñó. La puerta del copiloto fue abierta mientras entraba la morena y se sentaba.

- ¡Vaya!, en nuestro país el copiloto siempre va a la derecha, se siente raro. - Admiró el auto, era muy bonito, y era negro.

- ¿Entonces por qué no vuelves a tu país? - Susurró el Uchiha sarcásticamente.

Ambas chicas se quedaron de piedra. Ahora si estaban seguras de que su Sensei no era más que un asocial y odioso hombre.

- ¡Director! - llamó la morena. - ¡Me acaba de decir que regrese a mi país! - Se quejó bastante indignada. ¡Jodido!

- Te estás comportando demasiado infantil hoy Sasuke, eso es raro en ti. - Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha a un lado de la castaña. - Suba, Hana-san. - La castaña asintió subiendo primero siendo seguida por el mayor. - Vamos a dejarlas a su apartamento, maneja despacio.

- Tsk. - Chasqueó el moreno mientras encendía el auto.

Al parecer no estaba de buen humor.

- Itachi-sama. - Susurró la castaña. El moreno la miró. - ¿Sasuke-sensei nos odia?, es que... Es más que obvio que no quiere estar aquí...

El moreno sonrió. - No se preocupe. - Susurró. - Sasuke no es bueno interactuando con personas y menos con mujeres, digamos que es muy popular y por eso se mantiene a la defensiva. - La chica asintió cabizbaja.

- Kana no toma muy enserio a los hombres, ella... no gusta de ellos y yo... bueno, no soy muy suertuda en el amor. - Suspiró.

- Eso significa que todavía no ha llegado su persona indicada, tal vez aquí la conozca. - La chica le miró un tanto sorprendida, luego, después de verlo por varios minutos como admirando un tesoro se sonrojó.

- G-Gracias. - Agradeció girando el rostro en dirección contraria, admirando por la ventana el que estaban cerca de los apartamentos para becados. El moreno la vio extrañado.

Las jovencitas eran muy impredecibles.

Pero Hana solo trataba calmar su corazón, cuando le dijo esas palabras... cuando lo vio al rostro sintió algo en ella que gritaba que ya lo había encontrado. Suspiró. - Estoy loca. - Susurró mientras sonreía. - Me gusta. - Susurró.

Grandioso, era como amor a primera vista, ahora lo que le jodía era saber si era casado, aunque, era obvio que debía serlo ¿No?, era un adulto de 28 años y ella sólo una adolescente de 18.

Suspiró. El amor siempre era complicado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando llegaron y fueron dejadas en la puerta del edificio se despidieron con un agitón de manos mientras veían partir a los dos hermanos Uchiha.

Suspiraron.

- Tenemos que hacer algunas compras. - Dijo Kana.

- Lo sé... ¿Quieres ir ahora?, estamos libres y debemos tener todo preparado para empezar las clases esta semana. - La morena asintió.

- Empiezo a extrañar la comida de casa. - Susurró la morena. - Quiero galletas... - La castaña sonrió.

- Vamos. - La morena asintió.

Ambas partieron del edificio buscando algún mercado cerca donde pudieran comprar lo necesario, lo bueno de ser becadas es que el estado les brindaba algunas ayudas y pues sus familias también así que no pasarían hambre.

Eso sería terrible.

En un lugar desconocido, sin comida, solas, sería la perdición de ambas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- ¡Estoy agotada! - Soltó la castaña mientras se lanzaba al pequeño sillón de la sala.

- Estoy aburrida... - Se quejó la morena. Suspiró. - Hana... ¿Te gusta el director? - La castaña se sonrojó.

- ¡N-No deberías preguntar!, te dije que es lindo...- Suspiró. - Sí, me gusta. - Susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro. - Pero es mayor... - Ahora su sonrisa se esfumó dejando ver la preocupación. - Seguro creerá que soy una niña inmadura... ¡Ah!, ¿Por qué debe verse tan perfecto? - Cogió la almohada que estaba a su lado empezando a hacer tirones y gruñir algunas palabras inentendibles.

- Tranquila mujer. - Dijo la morena al ver el desespero de la chica. - No es como si fuera imposible, ya sabes... es mayor, es nuestro director, es famoso y rico y... vaya, si es imposible. - Susurró al fijarse en los detalles.

La castaña gruñó mientras veía como la morena se tiraba en el suelo.

- Gracias por resaltar lo obvio. - Suspiró. - Mis ánimos están por el suelo...

- Por mi mejor, nos invitó a desayunar eso es sospechoso... tal vez, ¡Es un acosador!, ¡¿Y si quiere sexo a cambio de pasarnos el año?! - Soltó horrorizada. - ¡Dios!, ¡Ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad no era buena! - Y siguió con sus frases sobre lo inmoral y pervertido que era el director.

- Kana... - Susurró la castaña agotada. - ¡Deja de decir eso! - Reprendió mientras terminaba por lanzarle la almohada a la chica.

- ¡Auchs! - Se quejó la morena. - Tienes buen brazo... - Susurró sobándose el rostro. - ¡Eso duele Hana! - Reprochó mientras tomaba asiento en su mismo sitio.

Ambas suspiraron.

- Kana... mañana es domingo, ¿Quieres hacer algo? - La morena le miró seria.

- Dormir. – Respondió, eso sería interesante. - O... perder el tiempo en internet. - Sonrió. - Debo hablarle a mis padres, también quiero molestar a mis hermanos. - Suspiró. - Y pensar que están tan lejos...

- Necesitábamos un respiro, ¿No crees? - La morena asintió. - Quiero dejar mi pasado atrás...

- Y yo quería huir.

_Huir del pasado que nos atormenta, vivir como queramos, disfrutar de lo que nos gusta y evitar lo que nos disgusta... asumir que aunque somos jóvenes podemos ser adultas... sería divertido ¿No, Hime?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

El timbre de lo que serían las clases sonó, ambas aunque llegaron a tiempo por poco y quedan fuera así que tuvieron que correr entre los pasillos para buscar su clase.

Hana estaba inscrita en el programa de Literatura, Kana en el de Lenguas.

Ambas tenían clases en común cosa que agradecían, claro, también agradecerían haber encontrado su clase y no estar perdidas.

- Tsk. - Chasqueó la morena, molesta.

- No sabemos cuál es nuestra clase, ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó al aire viendo a ambos lados de ese pasillo recto, necesitaban ayuda.

- ¿Hana-san? - El corazón de la castaña se aceleró a mil, giró la mirada bruscamente para encontrar al dueño de aquella gruesa pero a la vez suave y agradable voz.

- Itachi-sama... - Susurró ésta. - ¡Itachi-sama! - El hombre se encontraba a unos diez metros de ellas por lo que tuvo que correr un poco para plantarse frente a él. - ¡Hemos perdido nuestra clase!, ¡No sabemos dónde es!, ¡Es horrible! - El moreno mayor sonrió.

- No hay por qué preocuparse, ¿Cuál es su primer clase y con quién? - La castaña meditó un poco.

- Redacción con... Hatake Kakashi-sensei. - El moreno sonrió. - ¿Sucede algo?

- No es nada. - Respondió él divertido. - Es sólo que... Kakashi-san aún no ha llegado. - La castaña le miró asombrada. - Así que no debe preocuparse Hana-san, vamos, la llevaré a su clase... ¿Qué salón es? - La vio rebuscar en su maletín negro hasta sacar una hoja que supuso eran los horarios de clase y salones.

- 113. - Respondió. El mayor asintió empezando la ruta hacia el aula de clase.

La morena gruñó.

- Si claro, ignórenme, ¿Acaso no me ven?, tsk. - Bufó al ver como la castaña seguía al director.

Ese sería un largo día.

Que molesto.

El director las guio, tuvieron que pasar por un pasillo que no habían visto, de allí el problema por el que no lograban ubicarse. Luego, al llegar a la que sería su primer clase el director las despidió alegando que si necesitaban ayuda en algo no dudaran en buscarlo.

Aunque era obvio que todo el tiempo le habló a la castaña. ¿Acaso era uno de esos viejos aprovechados que les gustaban las jovencitas?

Hana sonreía agradecida, estaba un poco sonrojada y sentía su corazón acelerarse, Kana veía todo de lejos: las sonrisas de Hana y el amable director.

Esos dos... se llevaban bien, bastante de hecho.

- Hana-san, si necesitan ayuda y no me encuentro pueden hablar con Sasuke. - La castaña asintió.

- Gracias Itachi-sama, nos salvó. - El mayor sonrió.

- Gracias. - Dijo la morena, estaba cansada de ser ignorada en todo el trayecto por lo que optó por lo más razonable: entrar al salón de clases.

- Kana... - Susurró la castaña, seguro y estaba molesta.

- Hana-san, ¿Acaso Kana-san me odia? - La castaña negó levemente.

- No es eso Itachi-sama. - Sonrió. - Es sólo que está celosa. - Se calló al instante, ella... ¡¿Qué había dicho?!

¡Qué horror!

¡Le había dicho al moreno que Kana estaba celosa!

- ¿Celosa?, ¿Por qué? - La castaña se sonrojó.

- ¡Por nada!, ¡Y-Yo me voy a clase! - Sonrió nerviosa al ver la duda en el rostro del mayor.

- Suerte en su primer día, Hana-san. - La castaña asintió.

- Gracias Itachi-sama. Suerte en su día. - El mayor asintió viendo a la castaña entrar al salón de clases.

Soltó todo el aire que retenía.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Susurró mientras llevaba su mano derecha hasta su pecho. - ¿Celosa?, ¿Acaso no saben que si dicen algo así...? - Tragó grueso.

Cuando la castaña dijo aquello su mente empezó a trabajar como loca.

La morena estaba celosa de él.

Una de las razones podía ser que no le gustara compartir a su amiga.

Otra podría ser que la castaña se sintiera atraída por él y por eso estaba celosa.

Y la última que pasó por su mente fue... ¡¿Y si eran pareja?! Era obvio que estaría celosa, él era demasiado amable con la castaña y en momentos ambos la ignoraban.

Suspiró.

- Debo dejar de pensar tonterías... - Susurró mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello.

Se estaba volviendo viejo.

Un viejo pervertido.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Durante las clases no dijeron nada, Hana por preocupación y Kana... pues estaba molesta así que había preferido estudiar.

En fin, luego de estar cuatro horas en las mismas clases y sentarse juntas llegó el momento de separarse puesto que la castaña tenía Historia y la morena tenía Filosofía.

- Mi clase queda en ese pasillo. - Señaló la castaña desde la puerta del salón en el que habían tenido clase a su derecha.

La morena asintió.

- Nos vemos. - Se despidió la morena caminando en dirección contraria.

La castaña se quedó viendo como ésta se iba. - Kana... - Suspiró. - Al parecer si está molesta... ¿Por qué? - Suspiró de nuevo viendo imposible tratar de hablar con la morena en ese momento, mejor, iba a su clase.

Se giró caminando despacio en medio de todos los estudiantes que en ese momento iban en busca de su clase, miraba a todas partes sorprendiéndose al ver a varias personas de diferentes nacionalidades.

Sonrió.

- Itachi-sama le ha dado una gran oportunidad a todos los que vienen a estudiar.

- ¿Le parece? - Brincó y soltó un pequeño grito del susto, a su lado se encontraba el mayor con su habitual traje negro y corbata. - Perdone Hana-san, no quería asustarla. - La castaña negó avergonzada, había gritado de forma vergonzosa frente a él.

- N-No debería llegar así, c-casi me da algo. - Susurró, evitó la mirada del moreno mientras fruncía el ceño.

El mayor sonrió. Esa chica era toda una ternura.

- Lo lamento Hana-san, ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted a cambio de que me perdone? - La castaña levantó la mirada sorprendida, luego, después de verlo intensamente por unos segundos se sonrojó girando el rostro de nuevo.

_No puedo pedirle algo como una cita, eso sería demasiado rápido y creería que sólo busco algo de una sola noche._

- ¿Hana-san?, está roja, ¿Se siente bien? - Preguntó el mayor.

- ¡N-No tengo nada!, ¡Me voy! - Empezó a caminar dejando el moreno atrás, estaba avergonzada y molesta consigo misma.

No quería que él pensara mal de ella pero tampoco soportaba las ganas de avanzar un paso con él. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

- ¿Está molesta Hana-san? - Giró bruscamente el rostro a su derecha, el moreno mayor caminaba a su lado dejando ver en el rostro un poco de preocupación.

Se detuvo.

- No lo estoy, Itachi-sama. - El moreno mayor sonrió levemente.

- Eso me deja más tranquilo. - La castaña se sonrojó de nuevo.

¿Por qué decía eso?, sólo hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Era vergonzoso.

- Kana está molesta... no sé qué le sucede. - Susurró cabizbaja. El mayor sonrió.

- Tal vez esté celosa. - La castaña se sonrojó. - Pero... ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? - Preguntó el mayor clavando su oscura mirada en la joven.

Ambos tragaron grueso.

- Yo... ella... las dos... - Suspiró. - No lo sé. - Susurró.

- Entonces... le diré a Sasuke que hable con ella. - La castaña le miró.

- ¿Sasuke-sensei? - Preguntó. - ¿Por qué él? - El mayor sonrió.

- Ambos tienen el don de molestarse, ¿Qué le parece ir a almorzar?, le puedo decir a Sasuke que lleve a Kana-san. - La castaña sonrió.

- Me encantaría, Itachi-sama. - Otro timbre dio el anuncio de inicio de clases. - ¡Oh, no!, ¡Tengo clases! - Soltó recordando que debía buscar su salón de clases. - ¡Nos vemos luego, Itachi-sama! - El mayor asintió viendo a la castaña alejarse apresurada por el pasillo, seguramente buscaba el salón de clase.

Sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima. - Las extranjeras son muy agradables, Hana-san es una joven muy amable y… linda.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando la campana que daba al receso sonó sintió que al fin su alma regresaba a ella, en toda la mañana no obtuvo tiempo de descansar y aunque fuera el primer día de clases eso no le importó a los maestros puesto que no tuvieron compasión a la hora de colocarles montones y montones de tareas.

- Por fin... - Susurró guardando sus libros, ahora, tendría una hora y media para el almuerzo. - Tengo hambre. - Murmuró. - Y no he visto a Kana. - Suspiró.

Cuando tenía la intención de levantarse e ir a buscar a la morena su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar.

Lo sacó de su bolso, entonces, pudo ver el número de la morena. Contestó.

- ¿Kana?, ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó.

_- Estoy con el director, dice... dice que te invitó a almorzar así que ven a su oficina. - _Escuchó como hablaban en la otra línea pero no entendió mucho de lo que dijeron. - _Yo no iré. - _Escuchó decir a Kana.

- Kana... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó.

- _Hana, yo no quiero ir, odio estar de sobra en sus momentos mágicos. - _Se sonrojó ante ello.

- ¡N-No seas tonta!, ¡¿P-Por qué dices eso?! - Escuchó un suspiro.

- _Muévete, tu amiguita es tan molesta que me da migraña. - _Se cayó de inmediato.

- S-Sí, no tardaré, Sasuke-sensei. - Susurró.

Colgó y guardó su teléfono empezando a caminar hacia la oficina del director, por lo menos si sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Al llegar pudo ver a los morenos en la sala de espera, por lo que veía, el mayor estaba un poco incómodo y los dos menores tenían el ceño fruncido.

- L-Lamento la demora. - Se disculpó dándose un respiro, había caminado apresuradamente por no hacerlos esperar.

- Hmp. - Bufó su sensei.

- Hana-san. - Llamó el director. - ¿Le parece si vamos a la cafetería? - La castaña asintió levemente. - De acuerdo, vamos Sasuke. - El moreno menor se levantó de su asiento empezando a caminar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba ella, ambos pasaron por su lado.

- Vamos. - Dijo la morena pasando también por su lado.

La castaña suspiró.

- Parecen familia... son tan amargados. - Susurró siguiendo al grupo de morenos. Caminaron por los pasillos hacia la cafetería, en el trayecto pudo fijarse en las miradas que les lanzaban a los dos morenos. Sonrió. Al parecer eran celebridades en ese Instituto.

Pero ella lo entendía perfectamente.

¿Cómo no caer rendida a los pies de aquellos hombres tan apuestos?, aunque no sólo los Uchiha eran apuesto ya que otros de sus maestros estaban como de portada de revista.

Suspiró con un aire soñador.

Ese instituto era grandioso.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando se sentaron en el área de maestros pidieron algunos platos ligeros para almorzar, de una cosa estaba segura la castaña.

Nadie quería hablar.

Su compañera sólo comía las galletas que había pedido, su profesor sólo se tomaba un café amargo y su director, él solo comía algo llamado "dango" con una taza de té.

Suspiró.

Se la pasaron así un buen tiempo, de vez en cuando veía al director y éste como si de un imán se tratara le devolvía la mirada de inmediato, se sonrojó en más de una ocasión puesto que aquella mirada oscura le intimidó un poco o más que intimidar parecía que la hechizara.

El mayor le sonrió.

Su corazón se aceleró ante aquello.

Y sus mejillas lo dejaron notar, esquivó la mirada avergonzada, se sentía tonta por aquello parecía una de esas fangirls o algo así.

Cuando giró la mirada a la morena la encontró mirándola fijamente, le sonrió esperanzada de que ésta no estuviera enojada.

La morena suspiró, luego, le sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- Ten cuidado. - Susurró, luego se levantó llevando las sobras al bote de la basura.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, ¿Cuidado?, ¿de qué?

Se levantó también, cuando tenía la intensión de caminar hacia la morena el timbre del instituto sonó.

- Pagaré. - Dijo el mayor de todos.

Se giró a verlo.

- No tiene por qué Itachi-sama, yo pagaré lo de Kana y yo. - El mayor negó sonriendo levemente.

- Yo la invité, ¿Recuerda? - De nuevo se sonrojó.

¿Por qué debía ser así?, ¿Acaso no sabía que aquellas acciones por tontas que parecieran eran lindas a sus ojos?

Sonrió levemente.

- Gracias. - Se giró rápidamente mientras corría tras su amiga.

- ¿No estás siendo muy cercano con esa chica? - Tras él se encontraba Sasuke viendo como ambas chicas se alejaban.

El mayor sonrió.

- Sólo soy amable con mis alumnas.

- Tienes muchas alumnas, pero sólo con ella te estas tomando tantas molestias... ¿Qué pretendes Itachi? - El mayor se giró encarándolo.

- Nada, por lo menos nada malo. - Se giró de nuevo caminando hacia el cajero para pagar la cuenta.

- Si te metes con una niña no será nada bueno, lo sabes, ¿No? - Admiró como ambas chicas se perdían entre las personas. - Hmp. Son unas niñatas inmaduras, ¿Qué tienen de interesante? - Frunció el ceño, no le daba gracia que su hermano mostrara interés por alguien, siempre salía todo mal cuando lo hacía, siempre salía mal cuando ambos sentían algo por una mujer.

Bufó.

- Tonterías.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando terminaron las clases y se dispusieron a partir se despidieron de sus maestros, bueno, Hana e Itachi se encerraron en su burbuja mientras sonreían y decían comentarios al azar dejando por fuera a los dos morenos.

- Vomitaré. - Gruñó el moreno.

La chica se quedó en silencio viendo la escena.

- Hmp, no recuerdo que fueras tan callada. - La chica no respondió, empezó a jugar con su cabello, aburrida, sin ganas de nada. - ¿Me está ignorando? - Gruñó bajo, viendo a la morena.

¿Qué se creía esa niñata?, a él nadie lo ignoraba.

- Profesor. - Dijo la chica llamando su atención, dejando de jugar con su cabello y tornando su atención a él le vio seria. - Si esos dos siguen como van terminarán juntos, lo sabe, ¿No? - El moreno asintió levemente. - Entonces le pido que si el director no tiene intenciones de algo serio con ella le pido que se aleje. - La chica frunció el ceño. - Hana no es un juguete.

El moreno la miró un tanto sorprendido, aunque obviamente no demostró aquella sorpresa.

En su rostro se veía la molestia palpable.

- Hmp. - Bufó. - Díselo a él.

- Tsk. - Chasqueó ésta dándose la vuelta. - Adiós.

El moreno se quedó en silencio viendo como ese par no se había dado cuenta de que la morena se había ido, cuando a niña castaña y bajita lo notó salió disparada a buscarla dejándolos a ambos solos.

- No intentes nada extraño Itachi. - El mayor sonrió.

Al parecer el que fuera amable con una chica no era bueno, Sasuke se molestó y la otra morena al parecer también estaba molesta.

¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

Él sólo trataba de ser amable con su alumna.

La chica era nueva y tenía cierto don para ganarse la simpatía de las personas, ¿Estaba mal que pensara así?, él no lo veía de aquella forma.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ese lunes había sido tanto bueno como malo, después de alcanzar a la morena quien la esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del instituto pudo darse cuenta de que ésta no estaba molesta, sólo aburrida.

Después de llegar a casa, ella preparó la cena mientras la morena se daba un baño, luego, fue su turno de tomar un baño puesto que estaba un poco sudada y se sentía agotada por lo que le sirvió para relajarse.

Cuando cenaron la morena se encargó de limpiar y ella pudo disfrutar un poco de tiempo en su computador portátil.

Era una buena rutina.

Luego empezaron a hacer los trabajos que les habían dejado ese día ayudándose la una a la otra.

Cuando se sentían agotadas fueron a dormir, cada una en su habitación. Al día siguiente tuvieron clases y esta vez no se perdieron, por lo menos no mucho.

Desde temprano se tuvieron que separar ya que tenían clases distintas.

En el receso ambas se encontraron con Sasuke, éste sólo dijo algo sobre "Itachi no está" y se fue dejándolas un tanto extrañadas, cuando terminó el receso caminaron juntas hacia la siguiente clase. En su clase de francés conocieron a personas de otros países, algunos hablaban español, otros inglés pero aquello no les era un problema.

Ese día al llegar a casa repitieron su misma rutina que noche anterior.

Al día siguiente, ósea miércoles, apareció Itachi. De nuevo, la castaña y el moreno se encerraron en su propia burbuja hablando sobre cosas que la verdad no interesarían mucho a los oídos de los otros dos morenos.

Era incómodo.

Sobre todo porque ambos al conocerse tan poco hablaban sobre varias cosas, y a la vista de la morena no se veían mal juntos.

Aunque obviamente seguía creyendo que era un aprovechado que buscaba sólo diversión de algunas noches con una jovencita inocente como Hana.

Pero aquello no era algo que les importara a ellos.

El mayor sonreía con más frecuencia ante los recuerdos de la castaña, sus anécdotas y algunos recuerdos de su vida en Colombia.

Cada vez que se encontraban se encerraban en su burbuja, en el receso el mayor invitaba a la castaña y para no hacerlo parecer una cita arrastraba a su hermano agregando que la morena estaba invitada.

Sí, ahora la incomodidad crecía, mientras esos dos hablaban sobre cosas que les interesaban ambos morenos sólo se quedaban viéndolos.

La morena suspiró.

- Moriré si seguimos así. - Susurró viendo la acaramelada pareja.

Ella no podía hacer nada. Ambos se llevaban bien y ella no podía ser egoísta con su amiga, sólo podía sentarse a observar como Hana gustaba del director y como éste empezaba también a gustar de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría esto?

¿Un mes?

¿Un año?

¿Qué no tenían consideración con ella?

**.**

* * *

**.**

- Hana-san. - Ambas salían del instituto. Era el último día de clases de su primera semana, estaban agotadas y lo único que querían era llegar a su apartamento y dormir.

- Itachi-sama. - La castaña sonrió. - ¿Necesita algo?

- Sasuke quería llevarlas a su apartamento. - El moreno prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada, era obvio que él no había tenido esa idea.

Ambas lo entendieron.

La morena frunció el ceño, ¿Qué traía entre manos ese vejete?

La castaña se sonrojó, Itachi-sama estaba inventando una excusa para acompañarlas a su apartamento.

No debían ser descorteses con él, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Sasuke-sensei? - Tragó grueso. No quería ser descortés pero tampoco quería que el moreno manejara, era… terrorífico.

- Hana, vámonos. - Pidió la morena, estaba cansada, ya ni ganas tenía de ver a su acaramelado director y amiga juntos.

Ese día había tenido suficiente de ellos.

Al llegar se encontraron al mayor en el pasillo. Por ello casi llegan tarde a la primera clase del día.

Luego en el cambio de clases de nuevo se lo encontraron, se encerraron de nuevo en su burbuja mientras hablaban sobre algunos dulces japoneses.

Al receso iban a la cafetería para comprar algunos bocadillos, de nuevo se lo encontraron. Esta vez él se ofreció a invitarles unos deliciosos bentos.

Cuando era hora de regresar a clases se ofreció a acompañar a la castaña dejándola sola con el moreno. Odió caminar cerca de él, era obvio que no le gustaba ser amable con ella.

De nuevo en cambio de clases fue a buscar a Hana, la encontró en su burbuja hablando con el director.

Y ahora al término de clases estaba aquí, esperando "casualmente" a que ellas salieran.

¡¿Acaso la creía idiota?!

¡Lo iba a demandar por acoso!

¡¿Cómo carajos sabía dónde estaban?! O mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba Hana?

_Es un acosador. _Pensó mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos. - Dijo el mayor empezando a caminar. La castaña lo siguió.

- Se invitó solo. - Gruñó la morena.

¿Acaso no le daba vergüenza?

¿Estaba consciente de que era un viejo pervertido al meterse con una jovencita como Hana?

¡Jodido!

- ¿Por qué debo ir también? - Gruñó el moreno siguiendo al grupo. Grandioso, ahora lo habían nombrado chofer.

Él también se estaba cansando del enamoramiento momentáneo de su hermano mayor.

Hana-san esto, Hana-san aquello, ¿Qué no se cansaba?

En el trayecto, como era de esperarse el mayor se sentó junto a la castaña, ambos hablaban sobre los lugares de la ciudad, restaurantes y lugares de atracción, se notaba que era interesante el tema para ambos.

Casi obligados ambos morenos fueron adelante, cada uno enfrascado en lo suyo.

La morena suspiraba de vez en cuando al escuchar cómo se "divertían" los de atrás.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento la castaña los invitó a pasar.

- Itachi-sama, ¿Se quedarán a cenar? - El mayor sonrió.

- No creo que sea buena idea Hana-san. - La castaña sonrió.

- ¡Por favor!, ya nos han invitado a nosotras, déjenos invitarlos ahora. – Pidió.

Parecía una niña.

Esa chica era una ternura cuando se lo proponía.

- Nos encantaría. - La castaña sonrió.

- ¡Kana! - La chica caminó hacia la habitación de la morena, ésta, se estaba quitando la ropa. - ¡C-Cierra la puerta cuando te cambies! - La morena sonrió.

- ¿Ya se fueron? - La castaña negó.

- Se quedarán a cenar, ¿Podrías quedarte con ellos mientras cocino? - La morena negó.

- Es tu visita. - Respondió mientras se colocaba una camisita ancha de mangas cortas y se colocaba sus pantuflas. - Yo prepararé la cena. - La castaña sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, la castaña fue a la suya dejando sus libros y quitándose los zapatos, ella se colocó unas sandalias sencillas.

Caminó a la sala donde pacientemente esperaban los dos morenos, sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en otro pequeño sillón. - Kana preparará la cena.

- Así que ambas saben cocinar. - La chica asintió. - Deben ser grandes cocineras, serán buenas esposas. - La castaña se sonrojó.

Aquel comentario por parte del mayor le alegró.

- G-Gracias. - Susurró.

El mayor disfrutó del sonrojo de la chica, al parecer ella si quería una familia.

- Iré a la cocina. - La castaña asintió mientras le señalaba dónde quedaba esta. Sasuke se fue dejándolos solos.

Era obvio que pronto empezarían a envolverse en su burbuja, era tan extraño ver aquello.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, su hermano no era muy romántico, más bien era sencillo y por ello sus relaciones no eran muy… duraderas. Itachi y él no tenían una relación fija, bueno, tal vez tenían algunas candidatas que les podrían ser de ayuda pero no porque les interesaran de una forma romántica.

- ¿Sasuke-sensei está molesto? - Preguntó la chica al ver la cara de disgusto del moreno. El mayor sonrió.

- Sasuke es así, es como si siempre estuviera enojado. - La castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

- Pero, ¿Siempre fue así? - El moreno negó.

- De pequeño siempre fue amable, sonreía mucho, también recuerdo que le gustaba jugar conmigo siempre queriendo mi atención. - Sonrió ante los recuerdos. - Sasuke está celoso.

- ¿C-Celoso? - Se sonrojó ante aquello, sonrió como idiota y evitó la mirada del director, lo último que quería es que le dijera "Sí, él es mi único amigo y ustedes mis amigas" eso sería lo peor.

El mayor se silenció.

Vio todas las reacciones de la chica en silencio terminando por sonreír al ver como ésta se sonrojaba y sonreía.

Entonces, aquello le demostraba que la chica efectivamente se sentía atraída hacia él.

_Mis principios me dicen que debo decirle la verdad, soy demasiado mayor para ella y no estaría bien que se involucrara conmigo, pero... si lo hago ella no me sonreirá más._

_Me agradan las sonrisas de Hana-san._

_Son preciosas._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se encontraba pelando verduras cuando el moreno apareció, éste se recostó en la pared mientras la veía moverse de un lado a otro.

- Eh... ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, que la miraran no era de su agrado, era incómodo.

- Nada. - Respondió él. Luego, caminó hacia el refrigerador abriéndolo y buscando algo de beber. - ¿No tienen cerveza? - La chica le miró ceñuda.

- No nos gusta el licor. - El moreno bufó ante la respuesta. - Si quiere le preparo algo. - Él le miró. - Un jugo...

- Agua estaría bien. - La chica asintió mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y se lo entregaba.

Él le miró extrañado.

Por un momento creyó que le serviría un vaso de agua y hasta se lo daría de beber.

- ¿Qué?, estoy ocupada, el agua está ahí profesor. - El Uchiha asintió mientras buscada. Sacó la jarra de agua y se sirvió, luego la dejó dentro del refrigerador y lo cerró.

Dio un trago de agua.

Estaba fría, era refrescante.

- ¿Qué cocinas? - Preguntó.

- Arroz, haré una ensalada, ¿Quiere que prepare algo? - Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba.

- Me gustan los tomates. - Ella asintió.

- A mí también. - Añadió. Después de dejar lista la ensalada y el arroz cociéndose decidió ir a la sala.

Allí se encontraban, de nuevo acaramelados.

Hana estaba sonrojada y el moreno la miraba fijamente.

- Director. - El moreno la miró. - ¿Usted es soltero? - El mayor asintió levemente. - ¿Por qué?, creí que tenía novia o estaba comprometido. - Hana le miró, tal vez estaba sorprendida por las preguntas al mayor.

- No acostumbro a tener relaciones, prefiero... prefiero encontrar a la mujer apropiada. - La castaña instintivamente bajó la mirada.

Él dijo "mujer", ¿Eso la excluía?, ella ya era mayor de edad pero ¿Era considerada una mujer a los ojos del mayor?, ¿O sólo era una niña?

- ¿Y usted profesor? - Preguntó de nuevo la morena tomando asiento junto a la castaña. El Uchiha la imitó sentándose junto a su hermano mayor.

- No tengo tiempo para una relación, las mujeres son muy molestas y exigentes. - La morena sonrió. - ¿Qué sucede? - La chica empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Kana? - La morena negó. Estaba riendo demasiado.

- E-Es que... para mí los hombres son así. - Respondió mientras sonreía divertida. - Son molestos y exigentes, quieren que todo se haga como ellos quieren, pfff ¿Qué se creen? - La castaña la codeó.

- No seas grosera.

- Es la verdad. - Se quejó, luego tomó de la mano a la castaña. - No me gustan los hombres porque creen que somos juguetes. - Susurró mirándola.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

- Te enamoras de ellos y cuando dices lo que sientes te rechazan. - Susurró.

- Las relaciones son complicadas. - Dijo el mayor, viendo preocupado la actitud que tomó la castaña. - Pero, de eso se tratan, superar obstáculos juntos, ser el apoyo del otro.

La castaña le miró.

- O sexo si control. - Intervino el Uchiha menor, divertido. Todos se sonrojaron.

- ¡Pervertido! - Acusó la morena molesta.

Luego, todos sonrieron, tuvieron una extraña conversación pero por lo menos ya no era incómodo estar los cuatro juntos.

- Gracias, Kana. - Susurró la castaña.

- No agradezcas, Hana-hime. - Respondió la morena mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica. - Para eso son las amigas, ¿No?, además tenía la duda. - La chica asintió.

- Yo también. - Susurró.

La idea de que fuera soltero le emocionaba, aquello quería decir que tenía más oportunidades con él.

Sonrió.

Ya no se le hacía imposible estar con el director.

Esa noche la pasaron bien, el ambiente al parecer había mejorado y los dos morenos ya no se sentían tan incómodos con los acaramelados, cenaron y charlaron hasta tarde pues total las clases eran el lunes.

Sasuke comprendió que su hermano se veía cómodo junto a esa chica.

También Kana.

Ambos estaban bien con ello. Sólo esperaban de que si llegaba a suceder algo fuera bueno, no querían verlos sufrir, no deseaban aquello para nada.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Las siguientes semanas fueron casi idénticas.

El director las invitaba a almorzar, comían y charlaban y luego regresaban a clases. En algún momento ambas sintieron miradas de inconformidad hacia ellas pero no dieron importancia ya que eso sería tonto.

Era cierto que los Uchiha tenían algunas enamoradas, hasta habían recibido algunas "bromitas pesadas" pero, cuando ambas molestas buscaron al culpable de aquello nadie dijo nada.

Eran unas niñatas infantiles.

A medida que los días avanzaban la relación Director-Alumno que existía entre la castaña y el moreno se fue haciendo más estrecha, Hana a veces entre clases se escapaba y le llevaba un bocadillo y un café al mayor para que se "relajara" en su trabajo. Luego, el fin de semana ellos iban a cenar al apartamento de las chicas ¿Por qué?, bueno, la castaña había sido lo suficientemente amable para invitarlos a ir cuando desearan y ellos iban el fin de semana ósea viernes y sábado.

Sí, era extraño, y más aún que el moreno menor no se negara puesto que había encontrado interesante esperar en la cocina cuando era turno de cocinar de la morena o en la sala cuando los acaramelados se iban a la cocina.

A veces Sasuke sentía ganas de vomitar, no porque le produjeran asco sino que los "acaramelados" como secretamente ambos morenos los habían llamado a veces tenían momentos que la verdad deseaba no ver. ¿Qué momentos?

Bueno.

Se miraban fijamente como diciéndose "Me pierdo en tu mirada"

Se sonreían de forma amable como diciéndose "Me encanta tu compañía"

La chica se sonrojaba por comentarios que el mayor hacía, era horrible verlos verse como diciéndose "Quiero estar a tu lado pero tengo miedo"

¡¿Qué carajos pasaba con ellos?!

¡Si iban a tener una relación pues háganlo y ya!

Su paciencia era muy poca, era un milagro que no les haya gritado a la cara algo como "Si se gustan pues salgan", era tan... molesto.

Y lo peor de esa semana fue, cuando su hermano se ofreció o mejor dicho los ofreció a ambas para ser los guías turísticos de las chicas alegando que debían conocer los sitios interesantes de la ciudad.

Hana no se negó, estaba tan emocionada por la idea de tener una "casi cita" con el director que ignoró las caras de ambos morenos.

- ¡Nos encantaría Itachi-sama!, me emociona la idea de conocer la ciudad, con las clases y el agotamiento sólo hemos ido a la tienda más cercana para hacer las compras de la semana.

El mayor sonrió. – Me alegra Hana-san, pasaremos por ustedes mañana en la mañana. – La chica asintió repetidas veces, se encontraba más que feliz.

Cuando ambos morenos se fueron eran casi las once de la noche, el tiempo se había pasado volando. - ¿Qué te colocarás Kana?, estoy emocionada. – Se levantó del sillón. - ¿Me ayudarás a escoger lo que me pondré mañana? – La morena le miró ceñuda.

– Yo no iré. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse, caminar hacia su habitación y encerrarse.

Se quedó de piedra ante aquello.

¿Acaso estaba molesta?, ¿Por qué? - ¿Kana? – Preguntó entre sorprendida y preocupada.

Lo único que podían hacer era esperar hasta el día siguiente, de alguna forma la convencerían.

**.**

* * *

**.**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy puntual, organizó su cama, limpió un poco la casa y hasta hizo el desayuno. Cuando todo estaba hecho caminó hacia la habitación de la morena, ya estado allí tocó repetidas veces la puerta esperando escuchar respuesta.

Cuando entendió que la morena no quería levantarse intentó abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. ¿Qué pasaba con la morena?, ¿Cuánto tiempo se la pasaría haciendo sus extraños berrinches?

Frunció el ceño ante aquello. - ¡Kana! – Llamó. No recibió respuesta alguna por lo que empezó a golpear la puerta repetidas veces. - ¡Abre!, ¡Despierta de una vez! – Empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta con su mano derecha mientras golpeaba la puerta con la izquierda. - ¡Levántate! – No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tal vez algunos minutos pero no sabía con exactitud cuántos. - ¡Kana! – Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una morena desarreglada y con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Por fin abres!, ¿Cuánto pensabas dormir? – La morena la fulminó con la mirada. – Arréglate, preparé el desayuno además Itachi-sama y Sasuke-sensei no tardan en venir. – Ignorando la cara de molestia de la morena se dispuso a irse, caminó hasta el comedor donde se sentó a desayunar y también esperar a la morena.

Ésta apareció al momento, con su pijama que arecía más ropa deportiva.

- Me iré a bañar. – Fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de levantarse e irse. La morena terminó su desayuno y se dispuso a lavar.

Cuando la castaña apareció con su toalla enredada en su pecho y una toalla más pequeña con la cual secaba su cabello fue turno de la morena para ducharse. Se prepararon, cada una con su estilo, aunque ambas con su tradicional color negro en alguna prenda.

Ambas llevaban jeans ajustados, oscuros, la castaña llevaba una blusa blanca, con caída en el hombro izquierdo y unas valetas negras. La morena llevaba una camisa ancha, también blanca y unas botas estilo militar de color crema.

Se arreglaron el cabello y guardaron su dinero y teléfonos móviles en sus bolsillos. Ahora, sólo debían esperar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Itachi se sentía un poco ansioso, sí, el muy maduro y siempre calmado Uchiha Itachi se encontraba ansioso y nervioso ¿Razón?, el deseo de poder ver a la pequeña castaña. Sonrió, era pequeña, no mucho pero lo era y aquello solo le daba más perfección a su imagen.

Pequeña, simpática, amable, sonriente.

En fin, estaban parqueados frente al edificio donde las jóvenes vivían pero no estaba preparado para bajar del auto e ir hasta el apartamento de ellas. - ¿Te quedarás ahí?, muévete Itachi fue tu idea después de todo. – Gruñó el moreno menor, aún no estaba del todo convencido que aquello fuera una buena idea pero Itachi lo había hundido con él así que no era momento de retractarse. - ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Sal ya Itachi! – El mayor se bajó del asiento de conductor, el moreno menor lo esperaba a algunos pasos lejos del auto. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio, allí los saludó el vigilante de seguridad aunque Sasuke sólo pasó de largo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al piso de las chicas el mayor se quedó congelado en su sitio por lo que casi obligatoriamente tuvo Sasuke la obligación de tocar la puerta.

Al momento apareció una sonriente castaña, tenía que admitir que se veía linda y hasta se había arreglado más de lo normal dándole un toque encantador. Luego, apareció una malhumorada morena, también se veía bien.

- Buenos días Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sensei. – Saludó la castaña, el moreno menor asintió levemente. - ¿Vamos? – Itachi sólo asintió mientras clavaba su oscura mirada en la castaña. La morena cerró el apartamento, mientras Itachi y Hana se adelantaron extrañamente en silencio.

Sasuke se quedó. - ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? – Preguntó molesto, ahora se las daban de tímidos.

– No sé ni me interesa. – Fue la respuesta de la morena quien empezó a caminar sola. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?, a veces creía que era bipolar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

En el camino todo fue un poco silencioso, como era costumbre los dos morenos casi por obligación se fueron en la parte trasera mientras veían por las ventanas. La castaña y el moreno mayor estaban en los asientos delanteros, en silencio.

El mayor miró de reojo a la chica. Se había quedado de piedra cuando la vio, se veía diferente… más hermosa.

Ella por su parte sólo se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, la verdad no sabía que decir, las citas no eran su fuerte y si deseaba avanzar un poco con el mayor debía demostrarle que ella era una "mujer" o mejor dicho "la mujer indicada" para Uchiha Itachi.

Respiró hondo.

– Em, Itachi-sama, ¿A dónde iremos primero? – El mayor la miró de reojo.

– Vamos a un centro comercial. – Todos fijaron sus miradas en él, ¿Un centro comercial? – Es que… - Carraspeó un poco incómodo por las miradas que le dirigían. – Se supone que a las chicas jóvenes les gusta ir al centro comercial así que…

- ¿Acaso nos van a dar regalos? – Preguntó la morena. - ¿Con qué motivo? – Su ceño se frunció.

Entonces si era un pervertido… intentaba ganar su confianza con regalos y detalles, ¡Jodido!

. – Sólo quiero que se sientan cómodas. – Dijo a su defensa el mayor. – Creí que les gustaría ir de compras así que…

. – Por mí está bien. – Intervino la castaña. – Me gustaría comprarme algo de ropa, en los tres meses que llevamos viviendo aquí no hemos podido disfrutar un día de descanso. – El mayor sonrió. – Usted elige hacia dónde llevarnos Itachi-sama, yo lo seguiré a donde vaya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se separaron "accidentalmente", Itachi y Hana se adelantaron viendo en las repisas todos los artículos que las tiendas daban a mostrar, estaba maravillada ya que había muchas cosas que en verdad le gustaban.

Prácticamente se pegó a una repisa al ver una camiseta en el mostrador de "One ok rock" se había enamorado de ella. - ¡Dios!, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero… - Estaba tan maravillada.

– Hana-san, ¿Le gustaría probarse esa camiseta? – La castaña giró a ver al mayor.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Quiero darle un regalo así que si le gusta… - La castaña se sonrojó.

- ¡N-No es necesario! – El mayor la miró. – Puedo comprarla yo Itachi-sama. – El mayor suspiró.

– Quiero dársela como regalo, ¿Puedo? – Hana sonrió agradecida.

– Me encantaría, Itachi-sama. – Susurró.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Prácticamente se había pegado a la repisa cuando vio aquel gorro, ¡Le encantaba!, tenía forma de panda y ella soñaba llevarlo en su cabeza.

. - ¿Cuánto te quedarás viéndolo?, cómpralo de una vez. – El ceño de la morena se frunció, se separó lentamente de la repisa sólo para girarse a ver como la morena también tenía el ceño fruncido.

. – Usted… me molesta profesor. – Gruñó mientras caminaba dentro de la tienta. Pidió el gorro, una chica se lo empacó y la cajera le dijo el precio a pagar, cuando ya tenía la bolsa frente a ella buscó en su bolsillo pero… no había nada. – Joder. – Susurró, la cajera le miró extrañada ya que no había entendido lo que dijo. - ¡Mierda!, ¡Hana tiene el dinero! – Se golpeó mentalmente por ser olvidadiza, le había dado su dinero a Hana para que se lo guardara. ¡Grandioso!

El moreno al ver todo el drama de la chica decidió acercase de una vez por todas, pagó el dichoso gorro y se lo entregó a una sorprendida morena. – Muévete. – La chica frunció el ceño.

– Cuando vea a Hana le devuelvo el dinero, profesor. – El moreno sonrió. Que chica.

– Tómalo como un regalo. – Fue lo único que dijo. La chica le miró sorprendida, ¿Un regalo?, ¿Para ella?, ¿De Sasuke?, eso sí que era extraño.

Demasiado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ese día se la pasaron de maravilla, por lo menos para Hana.

Después de hacer algunas compras fueron a un restaurante ya que era la hora del almuerzo, luego, después de disfrutar su almuerzo fue el momento de ir a jugar algunos videojuegos, comieron algunos dulces y sodas e hicieron competencias entre ellos.

Fue muy divertido.

Luego, a Itachi se le ocurrió llevarlas a un acuario, era gigante, vieron peces y hasta la función de los delfines.

Después de ello sólo fueron a una pequeña cafetería, comieron postres y tomaron té, estaba delicioso.

Al final vieron una máquina para tomar fotografías pero como era pequeño sólo entraron de a dos.

Primero ambas chicas, luego, la castaña arrastró al mayor saliendo de nuevo tímidos en las fotografías. Cuando la morena se burló por sus caras la castaña molesta la empujó dentro mientras también lanzaba al maestro.

Esas fotos fueron las más extrañas. Sólo se veía la mitad de ambos puesto que se alejaron tanto que no quedaron en la foto.

Al final de la noche el mayor compró algo para llevar mientras se dirigían al apartamento de las chicas. Cuando llegaron el moreno mayor tomó la mano de la castaña alegando que la quería ayudar a salir del auto pero su excusa se fue al olvido al ver que en todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento no soltó su mano y la castaña no lo rechazó.

Tal vez había sido tonto el alegrarse por ello pero no podía negar que ese día había sido muy feliz, se había divertido y hasta había logrado avanzar un paso con él moreno mayor.

– Adiós. – Fue la despedida del moreno menor quien empezó a caminar dejando atrás a su hermano, la morena al ver aquello se fue a su habitación.

No quería ver más escenas en ese día, había tenido bastante de los acaramelados.

– Hoy fue un gran día Hana-san. – El moreno seguía frente a la castaña en la entrada del apartamento. Sonrió. – Espero pueda repetirse. – La castaña asintió sonriente.

– Me encantaría Itachi-sama, hace mucho no me divertía tanto… fue un día maravilloso. – Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Por segundos nada más importó, el sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la castaña mientras evitaba la mirada del mayor.

Itachi pareció reaccionar. – Entonces, nos vemos el lunes Hana-san. – La castaña asintió. – Tal vez venga de vista mañana.

– Prepararé la cena para cuatro. – Dijo la castaña mientras de nuevo enfrentaba la penetrante mirada del mayor.

Éste sonrió.

– Entonces aquí estaremos. – Giró la mirada hacia todos lados, la castaña se extrañó un poco al verlo hacerlo.

- ¿Itachi-sama?, ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella llamando la atención del mayor.

Itachi le miró, sus ojos se tornaron cálidos y una sonrisa hermosa adornó sus labios. – Olvidé decirle lo hermosa que se ve. – De nuevo el sonrojo cubrió parte de las mejillas de la castaña.

– Si dice eso sólo hará que me avergüenza. – Reprendió avergonzada mientras giraba de nuevo la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

De nuevo Itachi sonrió. – Lo lamento pero es la verdad. – La chica no lo miró. – Debo irme. – La castaña asintió, respiró profundo, luego, se acercó hasta la chica eliminando las distancias entre ambos. – Descanse Hana-san. – Susurró besando la mejilla de la chica.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

Sonrió.

– Igual, Itachi-sama. – Susurró. Se acercó con la intención de besar la mejilla del mayor pero un movimiento en falso bastó para besar sus labios.

Ambos se quedaron allí, sin moverse, no se separaron y aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión luego se cerraron dejando paso a el primer beso de aquella pareja.

Fue corto.

Suave.

Delicado.

Pero aquel beso fue todo lo que necesitaron para comprender que estaban enamorados.

Al separarse el mayor besó la mejilla de la castaña, luego, sin decir palabras se fue dejando a una aturdida chica cerrando la puerta y recostándose en ella.

– N-Nos besamos… fue real. – Delicadamente se rozó los labios recordando la suavidad que poseían los del mayor. – Itachi-sama me besó. – Sonrió como tonta mientras se quedaba allí, sin poder moverse, aún sumergida en su mundo de colores.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando se alejó del apartamento y bajo en el ascensor caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada. Al salir pudo ver a Sasuke en el asiento del conductor esperarlo, se acercó montándose en el auto, se colocó el cinturón y se recostó en el asiento soltando todo el aire que había retenido.

¿Cómo pasó eso?

¡La había besado!

Puede que otro pensara "No es gran cosa" pero lo fue, se habían besado, y le había gustado.

Dios, era un pervertido, ella era una estudiante diez años menor que él pero aun así…

No podía sacar esa sensación que se había desatado en su pecho al rozar sus labios.

Sonrió.

_Me enamoré._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Esa mañana habían partido a la hora de siempre, el instituto no les quedaba muy lejos por lo que caminaban de ida y vuelta.

Compraron algo para el camino puesto que debían hacer las compras de nuevo.

Charlaron como era costumbre, aunque vivieran juntas no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, entre estudios, trabajos y los dos morenos a duras penas charlaban en las noches.

Cuando llegaron había un revoloteo en el pasillo, muchos chicos hablaban sobre la nueva visita, al parecer era una mujer bastante hermosa.

La morena tuvo como primera intensión el seguir derecho e ignorar a la "belleza" pero cuando dijeron "Director Itachi" y "Su novia" ambas se clavaron en sus lugares viendo hacia donde todos miraban.

Efectivamente, Itachi hablaba con una mujer, una muy hermosa.

Debería tener su edad. Hana se silenció cabizbaja, tal vez había decidido conseguir alguien de su edad.

- ¡Sasuke! - Llamó la morena al ver al Uchiha por el pasillo, éste las vio y luego vio a su hermano.

Se acercó a ellas, al parecer Itachi no las había visto.

- ¿El director tiene novia? - Preguntó la morena viendo como el mayor a lo lejos hablaba con una hermosa mujer. Su ceño se frunció.

- Ella es... su ex novia. - Respondió el moreno. O bueno, eso era lo que le había dicho su hermano.

- Hacen una gran pareja. - Susurró la castaña cabizbaja. No despegaba su mirada de ambos mayores, la mujer era de pelo azul, raro pero bonito, tenían un gran cuerpo y era alta.

Ella era baja, muy baja a comparación de ellos dos.

- ¿Por qué está aquí? - Preguntó la morena.

- Tal vez quiere que vuelvan. - Respondió el moreno. Su vista se clavó en la castaña, era obvio que aquello le dolió era más que notable en su rostro la molestia.

- Ya veo. - Dijo la morena. - Llévanos. - Le dijo al moreno.

Éste le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - La morena sonrió.

- Sólo quiero verificar lo que pasa. - Iba a empezar a caminar hacia la pareja de adultos cuando una mano lo detuvo. - ¿Hana? - Preguntó extrañada al ver como la castaña tomaba la manga de su camisa y su muñeca derecha. La chica negó. - ¿Por qué? - Ella le miró a los ojos, se encontraban cristalinos pero aun así sonrió.

- Itachi-sama merece ser feliz con quien quiera... duele... pero quiero que sea así. - Susurró con la voz quebradiza.

Tal vez aquel beso no fue gran cosa para él.

Todo era su culpa por hacerse ilusiones ¿No?

Él era mayor, era obvio que buscara alguien que estuviera más acorde con su edad.

Dolía pensar que la "casi cita" que tuvieron no fue nada para él.

La morena molesta e inconforme con aquella petición asintió.

Si Hana lo quería así ella no podía hacer nada.

- Vamos a clase. - La castaña empezó a avanzar sola. Suspiró al verla alejarse. - Profesor. - El moreno la miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía realmente molesta como si quisiera golpear rostros. - No quería que le hicieran daño, ¿Lo recuerda? - Preguntó.

Sasuke sólo bufó.

- Tu amiga se ilusionó sola. - La morena sonrió.

- Por eso no soporto los hombres. - Soltó divertida. - No se acerquen a nosotras, no de nuevo. - Fue como una amenaza, no dejó tiempo de réplicas sólo acomodó su bolso al hombro y empezó a caminar a donde estaba la castaña.

Sasuke gruñó.

- Como si realmente lo quisiera. - Ironizó. Luego buscó con la mirada a su hermano, él miraba a la castaña a lo lejos pero aun así la mujer a su lado no soltaba su brazo. - ¿Qué harás, Itachi? - Preguntó al aire.

Su hermano podía dejar a la niña castaña, era una niña y tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Konan era su novia y posible candidata a prometida, sí, Itachi había mentido, él tenía novia pero su relación sólo era por conveniencia.

Itachi necesita más socios para agrandar su programa de becas, Konan le ofrecía eso pero a cambio ella aprovechaba su estatus y su compañía.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué haría Itachi?, ¿Escoger a una niña de 18?, ¿Escoger a una mujer de 26?

Bufó.

Fuera lo que hiciera no podía hacer nada, Itachi era quien debía elegir lo que de verdad quería.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando se alejaron del moreno fueron directamente a los baños, allí la castaña pudo reprimir todas sus lágrimas mientras se lavaba el rostro. La morena se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que la castaña hablara, que se desahogara.

Ella sólo podía callar.

Era Hana quien debía buscar su apoyo y llorar en sus brazos si lo deseaba, si no era así entonces sólo haría como si no hubiera pasado nada, la apoyaría y buscaría la forma de hacerla sonreír.

Eso era lo que quería.

Verla sonreír, quería apoyarla y estar a su lado extendiéndole su mano cuando lo necesitara, quería ser importante para ella.

Como ella lo era para sí.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio, caminaron al salón de clases, por fortuna era viernes, sólo unas horas más y podrían descansar.

Hana no habló en clases, al receso no fueron a ningún sitio, no tenían hambre.

- Kana... - Susurró la castaña.

- ¿Mm? - Se podría decir que preguntó la morena mientras veía por la ventana.

- ¿Estás enojada? - Preguntó ella.

La morena le miró. - ¿Enojada? - La castaña asintió. No la miraba, tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos. - Lo estoy. - Respondió mientras veía de nuevo hacia la ventana. - Contigo, con ellos, con todos. - Se sinceró.

- Eso creí. - Dijo la castaña sonriendo. - Pero... aun así no te irás de mi lado, ¿Cierto? - La morena asintió.

- No puedo dejarte sola, o más bien... me sentiría sola sin ti. - Sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano izquierda y miraba a la castaña.

Ésta sonrió.

- Gracias. - Susurró. - Creí que lloraría...

- Esperaba que lloraras, eres muy fuerte. - Alagó la morena. - Estoy orgullosa de ti. - La castaña le miró, sonrió con sus ojos cristalinos.

- Me gusta que me digas eso... me hace sentir bien.

- Entonces lo diré muchas veces. Estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy orgullosa de ti... - La castaña empezó a reír.

- Gracias, me siento mejor. - La morena asintió, luego llevó su mano derecha hasta posarla en la cabeza de la castaña.

- Buena chica. - La castaña hizo un puchero.

- ¿Acaso soy un perro? - Ambas sonrieron.

Por lo menos ya se sentían mejor.

Hana estaba triste puesto que ella si sentía interés por su director.

Kana estaba molesta porque Hana estuvo a punto de llorar, ¡Jodidos!, ¿Por qué le hacían daño?, Hana era especial... era una gran chica, ella no merecía sufrir por culpa de alguien.

No debía sufrir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era sábado, era un poco tarde por lo que estaba preocupada.

Kana, al ver que no habían hecho las compras de la semana decidió irse obligándola a quedarse leyendo algunos mangas de romance y comiendo golosinas.

Se sintió agradecida.

Kana sólo había sonreído y había dicho, "Tómate un descanso" mientras se iba.

La verdad se sentía tonta, estaba encariñada con su director, le gustaba a tal punto de acelerar su corazón y hacerla sentirse la joven más perfecta cuando le decía un alago. Él la hacía feliz, aunque lo que temió se hizo real no importaba.

Itachi-sama era maravilloso a sus ojos, su personalidad, su físico, todo le encantaba de él y para lástima suya... cayó a sus pies.

Pero ahora la realidad la golpeó.

Ella era menor que él, ¡10 años!, seguramente siempre la vio como una hermanita o algo así.

Él era de por si imposible, apuesto, rico, famoso, tenía una ex-novia de ensueño nada que ver con ella.

Pero, aun sabiendo todo eso se permitió soñar.

Soñar con que tal vez él la veía, tal vez él si se interesaba en ella.

Sonrió mientras se recostaba en su cama, sacó su teléfono móvil y se colocó los audífonos con la intensión de escuchar música hasta dormirse.

Cuando estaba a punto de colocar una canción escuchó el timbre.

Gruñó, refunfuñó y hasta se quejó de recordarle a Kana que se llevara sus llaves.

- ¿Por qué dejas tus llaves? - Regañó mientras abría la puerta.

Se quedó en blanco al verlo ahí, mirarla un poco sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado.

- Hana-san. - Sonrió levemente.

- I-Itachi-sama... - Susurró avergonzada. ¡Qué vergonzoso!, se regañó mentalmente, debía pedirle que se fuera, debía actuar madura.

- ¿Qué sucede Hana-san? - Preguntó un tanto extrañado al ver todas las reacciones de la chica, asombro, vergüenza, luego respiró profundo y terminó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo Itachi-sama? - Preguntó directa, sentía su corazón acelerarse más y más.

- Pues... sólo quise visitarla, ¿La estoy molestando?, ¿Quiere que me vaya? - Preguntó de inmediato, tal vez estaba ocupada.

- N-No es eso... - Tragó grueso, ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué hacía? - Si desea puede pasar. - El moreno sonrió levemente, la chica se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar.

Se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a un lado, luego empezó a caminar despacio hasta la sala.

- ¿Y Kana-san? - Preguntó.

- Salió a hacer las compras. - Respondió cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta un asiento lo más lejos del Uchiha.

Itachi se extrañó.

- Hana-san... ¿Le sucede algo?, la noto extraña. - Ella negó.

- No es nada. - Respondió. Tenía deseos de abordar el tema del noviazgo pero no tenía ni la fuerza ni la forma de hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente.

Hana bajo la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos, sentía que se sonrojaría en cualquier momento.

- Hana-san. - Habló el mayor levantándose de su sitio y sentándose al lado de la chica. - En realidad quería hablar algo con usted. - Ella le miró.

- ¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿Sobre qué? - El mayor le miró.

- Pues... quería pedirle un consejo ya que usted es mujer. - La chica asintió. - Es que... existe alguien, una mujer que me interesa. - La castaña se quedó en blanco ante aquello, ¡¿Le estaba pidiendo consejos amorosos?!, ¡¿A ella?!

- ¿Le gusta? - El moreno asintió. - ¿Y qué sucede?

- Pues... no sé si ella esté interesada en mí. - La chica levantó una ceja extrañada. - Es una mujer amable, me gusta su forma de ser y pensar, es muy madura. - La castaña sonrió. - Yo trato de buscar a la mujer indicada y no sé... no sé si sea ella.

- No lo sabrá si no lo intenta Itachi-sama. - Dijo la castaña. Miró sus manos con una sonrisa. - Bésela. - El mayor se tensó.

- ¿Besarla?, ¿Y si no quiere? - Preguntó un poco alterado.

- Por lo menos lo intentó. - Respondió ella. Giró su rostro hacia el mayor, éste la miraba intensamente, se sonrojó ante aquello.

No podían separar la mirada del otro.

Tragaron grueso.

- Hana-san... yo...

- Usted tiene novia, Itachi-sama. - Cortó ella posando de nuevo la mirada en sus manos. Él se alarmó.

- No la tengo. - Aclaró posando sus manos sobre las de la chica. Ella le miró sorprendida.

- Pe-Pero... ayer... ustedes... - El negó levemente.

- Es cierto que ella buscaba que avanzáramos en nuestra relación pero... no puedo... no puedo porque ya hay alguien que me interesa. - Él sonrió. - Hana-san es una mujer muy joven, yo le llevo diez años de diferencia, me siento viejo. - La castaña sonrió. - Pero, aunque sé que Hana-san es muy joven para mí no puedo evitar despegar mis ojos de ella porque todo de Hana-san me gusta. - La castaña se sonrojó bajando la mirada. - ¿Qué sucede Hana-san? - Preguntó extrañado. La chica empezó a moquear tratando de soportar las lágrimas.

La joven levantó el rostro, tenía los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Me gustas!, ¡me gustas mucho Itachi-sama! - Confesó segura de sí misma viendo a los ojos al mayor.

Éste se sorprendió ante la determinación que mostraba su mirada.

- También me gustas. - Susurró él sonriendo levemente. - Pero...

- ¡Nada! - Cortó ella mientras fruncía el ceño. - ¡Me vale que sea mayor que yo!, ¡Quiero aprender todo con Itachi-sama!, ¡No me importa que sea mi director!, ¡Eso no cambiará nada!, ¡No me importa si no podemos estar juntos!, y-yo... y-yo... ¡Quiero estar contigo! - Lo abrazó pegándose a su pecho.

Se encontraba sorprendido, ella lo sabía, sabía todo lo que les impedía estar juntos y aun así lo aceptaba. Sonrió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien por mí. - Susurró besando la coronilla de la joven.

Si ella lo aceptaba él se quedaría con ella.

No importaba si tenía que esperar, ella estaría a su lado. Y, aunque corriera el riesgo de que ella se aburriera de él y buscara a alguien más apto para su edad no importaba, se quedaría con ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- Es una niña, lo entiendes ¿No? - Preguntó el menor de ambos.

- Lo sé. - Respondió el Uchiha mayor. - Aun así... esa niña me hace sentir lo que ninguna mujer ha podido. - El moreno sonrió.

- Eres un pervertido pero... espero todo te salga como lo deseas. - El mayor asintió.

- Gracias, Sasuke. - Susurró sintiendo que esta vez no huiría, muchas veces se enfrentó al momento de tener una relación seria pero su corazón no lo deseaba, esta vez trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo. - Ella es importante. - Susurró viendo como ambas adolescentes avanzaban al final de la calle.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- Somos amigas, ¿Cierto? - La morena asintió. - Entonces... ¿Me apoyarás? - Preguntó en un susurro.

La chica sonrió.

- No puedo dejarte sola, además, si te hace algo yo misma le voy a... - La castaña sonrió. - Tsk. Sí, sí, sabía que esto terminaría así. - Suspiró. - Te quiero, Hana.

La castaña sonrió.

- ¡Yo también te quiero Kana! - Ambas se abrazaron.

La morena sonrió levemente.

- Sigo pensando que es un pervertido. - Susurró burlona.

- ¡Kana! - Reprendió la castaña. Ambas sonrieron.

- Bueno, creo que nuestros días serán más interesantes. - La castaña asintió. - Creo que lo olvidaste. - Susurró divertida.

- ¿Olvidar qué? - La morena rebuscó en su bolsillo, de allí sacó una cajita.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Hana. - La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! - La morena sonrió. - Gracias Kana. - Agradeció mientras tomaba la cajita.

Era un portarretrato, una foto, donde estaban ambas sonriendo.

- Quería darte una con él. - La castaña sonrió.

- Me encanta esta. - Susurró.

- Me alegra que te guste. - Un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambas.

- ¿Vamos Hana-san? - La castaña asintió mientras tomaba la mano del mayor.

- Camina. - Gruñó el moreno, la morena bufó mientras empezaban a caminar tras los acaramelados.

- Se ve tan feliz... me alegra poder verla así. - Susurró viendo como la castaña se sonrojaba mientras el mayor le susurraba al oído. - ¡Nada de escenitas! - Regañó. La pareja empezó a reír mientras se daban un beso. - ¡Esos dos!

- Cállate. - Bufó el moreno. - O te callo. - Susurró mientras le tomaba el rostro. La morena se sonrojó.

- Tú... - El moreno sonrió.

Bien, se podría decir que éste era el final feliz, ambas parejas dándose un beso en mitad de la calle y con muchas miradas sobre ellos, eran felices, vivían el momento, compartían sus alegrías y se apoyaban entre sí.

Pero, el mejor regalo era saber que no estaba sola, porque desde el principio tuvo a Kana pero luego conoció al hombre del que podía asegurar se había enamorado, tenía un buen cuñado y era feliz con su nueva vida.

Era feliz porque no estaba sola.

Era feliz porque lo tenía a él.

Y también porque la tenía a ella.

* * *

**Bien para empezar, agradezco si han leído este shot. La verdad, me avergüenza pensar que lo leerán ya que quería que fuera un regalo secreto pero como no me dio en el blog tuve que subir la historia aquí.**

**Yo Eyesgray o Kana, hice esta historia para dársela de regalo de cumpleaños a Hana o HanaMiu. Quería darte algo especial Hana-hime, ¿Te gustó?, espero que sí.**

**Espero les gustara, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Mañana es 29 de Junio, no puedo estar junto a ti, no puedo darte un regalo material y no puedo poder darte un abrazo y decirte "Feliz cumpleaños" así que pongo todo mi cariño y todos mis deseos por que seas más que feliz el día de mañana, Feliz cumpleaños Hime.**

**Sin más que decir. Bye-bye.**

**Eyesgray o Kana. :'33**


End file.
